Android's Dungeon
| image = File:Android's Dungeon.png | imagewidth = 220 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 7000 | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 13 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Comic Book Guy | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 75, 7 Varies (Wild West 2016 Event) | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 3 hours 4 hours (Wild West 2016 Event) | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 6x4 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 2 hours | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = The Dungeon Keeper | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Providing Sarcastic Service }} The is a building in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is owned by Comic Book Guy and also unlocks him upon completion. It is the only comic store available in the game currently. About Owned and run by local resident Comic Book Guy, The is Springfield's premiere location to purchase comic books and baseball cards. The store's motto is "Take me to your baseball cards and comics," spoken by a cardboard cutout of a robot on display in the store's window. Jobs Involved Akira * Speak Japanese with Kumiko - 6h Bart * Loiter at Android's Dungeon - 30m Booberella * Work at the Dungeon - 2h Comic Book Guy * Sell Comics - 24h Cool Homer * Peruse Graphic Novels - 2h Krusty * Sign Autographs - 24h Kumiko * Ogle Nerd Candy - 12h Laura Powers * Mess with Teenage Minds - 12h Matt Groening * Meet With Fans - 4h Milhouse * Loiter at Android's Dungeon - 30m Shadow Knight * Play Swords And Slaughter - 60m Sidekick Milhouse * Attend a Comic Expo - 8h Space Mutant * Sign Autographs - 12h The Collector * Practice Swordsmanship - 8h * Snipe Online Auctions - 12h * Sort His Collection - 24h Wizard Martin * Ace an Online Fantasy Trivia Test - 60m * Engage in Single Combat - 4h Wizard Martin * Ace an Online Fantasy Trivia Test - 4h Bart * Question Comic Book Guy - 4h Kirk * Get Belittled By Nerds - 12h Lampwick * Sign Autographs - 10h Lisa * Visit the Android's Dungeon - 8h Tribal Chief * Visit the Android's Dungeon - 8h Superheroes 2015 Event During the Superheroes 2015 Event the had an additional function. Players could craft items there, similar to the Make-a-Thing Workshop during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. Crafting was unlocked upon completion of The Collector Pt. 3. In order to be able to craft the other items, the player had to craft the Botanical Garden first. All items, except for the Botanical Garden and the Zenith City Times, could be crafted multiple times. If the player didn't have the required materials for an item, they could obtain it anyway by spending Donuts. Superheroes' Prizes Superheroes' Obtaining Crafting Materials Crafting materials were obtained in different ways. The following table gives an overview of the currencies and how they could be obtained. Trivia * The is located next to Skip's Diner, but players don't need to put the buildings in that way. * It is the first shop you get in the game (besides food shops). * When in use, smoke comes out of the vents. * It is one of the six building clearly recognizable in the main splash-screen, the others being Moe's Tavern, Aztec Theatre, Lard Lad Donuts, Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, and King Toot's. * During the Wild West 2016 Event, Bandits were spawned from the . As such, it's income was temporarily changed to spawning a number of bandits every four hours. The number of bandits depended on the level of the Town Plaza. Gallery File:800px-Androidsdungeon.jpg File:Skip's diner.png File:IMG 0260-1-.png Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Level 13 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Superheroes 2015 Event Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Simpsons Tycoon